Where is Home?
by crystalgardian
Summary: When a rag-tag group of Anima seeks refuge at the prestigious cross academy...well, naturally, things quite out of the "ordinary" by vampire standards, begin to happen. Angels helping people in the town? Rabbit spirit? Mermaid in the swan fountain?
1. Leave

*sigh* I reeeeaaaallly shouldn't be starting another one, but...... Oh wellz, I just can't resist, it's in my nature like it is in a vampires to suck blood.

Disclaimer:I don't own VK or + anima, so there.

_____________________________________________________________

" We're really getting out of here, right?"

I smiled at snow, her unnaturally pink eyes filled to the brim with hopeful tears.

"Will I be able to go out again?"

I hugged her close. "Yes, you won't have to hide, as long as you don't show it to them, your plus anima."

Snow hugged me back. "I won't, I don't want others to make that face, like I'm something scary."

I patted her white blonde hair. "Good girl."

I stood up, but she grabbed unto my shorts. "Laerone, You're coming too, right?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. Tears filled with an emotion that no child should ever feel, but we all felt it, everyone... "Yup, who'd take care of you if I didn't.?"

I rubbed her head again, her soft white snow hare ears twitched with pleasure.

I bent down and whispered into the sensitive utensils. "You might want to work on controlling these in the meantime."

Snow squealed and pulled her ears in, slapping her hands unto her head where they had been, as if to banish them permanently.

I chuckled, then walked out of the hollow tree, into the forest.

Instantly he was by my side.

His coal wolf ears were out, naturally. It wouldn't do any good to try and hide them, the black tattoos on his face marked him for what he was.

"Feye." I acknowledged him.

He nodded back. "Is it time?"

He tried so hard to hide the desperation in his voice. So hard... "Yes, it is." I felt as though a weight lifted off my chest, I could see in Feye's ocean blue eyes that he felt the same.

I walked into the square. People of all ages sat under the protection of the trees, or in them, smaller ones making up small quiet games, we were all different but, the same.

I shivered and drew up my courage. "Fellow anima!"

My voice sounded louder than I had wanted it to, the wanted effect came though, everyone looked at me.

I shivered slightly again and looked at Feye for strength, he nodded. There was no smile, but there never was, Feye never smiled.

"After many pleadings, I have found a way for us to get off of this accursed continent, to get out of the countries of Astaria and Sailand!" A quiet cheer went through the crowd.

"I have gained permission for us to go to Japan, to Cross Academy." Now a murmur took place througout the crowd.

"However, there is one thing."

Everyone was paying attention again.

"The adults have to stay here and help other children get across."

Another murmur went through the crowd, a middle aged man stepped forward. "If no one else is willing to stay, I will."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Several more adults stepped forward, until eventually all of them agreed. Tears of gratitude poured from my eyes. "Thank you, everyone." My voice cracked. "Thank you."

I cleared my throat. "The man who granted us permission, Chairman Cross, is offering us transportation. I have not told him about the plus anima, and since this continent is self sufficient and mostly avoids contact with the outside world, he will not have heard. Everyone, please do your best to keep our secret, we are practically being taken under his wing for nothing. Anima do not keep debts, we will repay him."

A much louder cheer shook the crowd, and for the first time in ages, I felt something close to happiness.

*************************************************************

I sang a random song I had heard on the radio, I didn't know the name of it, but it was really bouncy, like how I felt right now!

I had been so happy when the chairman told me he was taking in children from such a faraway place.

He had told me they were in a bad way, he couldn't ignore the pleas sent to him in multiple letters, he was worried about finances. I had no such worries.

"Yuuki."

I glanced back to see Zero standing in the doorway.

The sheet snapped off the corner of the bed, pulling itself off the opposite one as well. It shot into the corner of the room like a frightened animal.

"Ah!" I jumped in surprise as the sheet fled the bed, then turned to face Zero, putting my hands on my hips. "Idiot Zero! Look what you did!"

Zero raised a eyebrow, as if to say, "What I did? Idiot, you did it yourself." But different words came from his mouth. "The chairman wants to see you."

I sulked past him, making as much noise as I could.

My good mood had been ruined by that guy!

_____________________________________________________________

Yay! Prologue done! What do you think? Weird? Spastic? Oh well, I had to let it out.

I know, not much description on Laerone. It's coming! and more description on the others too, don't worry this is a prologue!

Plz review! I need to know what you, the reader, want!


	2. Waiting and Waiting

Yeah, my mind is sooo blank, I should be trying to fix my other stories but I can't concentrate on them. Besides no one has looked at this story yet so it feels like my little calm bubble, all my other stories have so many people wanting it to go one way or another.... so confusing!

Disclaimer: I don't own +anima or VK I'm sorry to say.

_____________________________________________________________

Snow looked out the small window again.

I giggled.

She turned to me and frowned, it was the wrong thing to do. I burst into quiet laughter and worked hard to contain my anima.

This thing, I was told it was called an airplane, landed cautiously in a large field near us a few days ago. I asked the pilots, as they told me they were called, questions relentlessly.

I learned that it had been hard landing, they were used to landing on a hard surface called concrete, not soft grass and earth.

They were cheerful men, both were round, but one was rounder than the other.

Their names were Comek and Rentam.

They told me it was lucky that we had such a large space, we would be able to take off with plenty of room.

I was nervous when I saw the long isles of seats, they seemed too close to breathe! I shouldn't have though. It was a little confining, but not too uncomfortable.

Snow gasped and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her questioningly. Her eyes were the size of saucers!

She pointed wordlessly out the window. I peered out cautiously.

Wow.

I peered through the amber eyes that looked back and stared at the line beneath me, one side of the earth was shrouded in darkness, we were heading into it, the other side, what we were leaving, was bright and sunny, amazing.

I stared at the line, and stared, and stared.

I had heard about the earth and sun and all that bit, but seeing it was something else. I wished my memory wouldn't fade, but I knew it would. I lived in the present, and tomorrow this would seem like an eternity away.

I reluctantly pushed away from the window and let snow continue to watch it. I was tired, we would be there soon.

_____________________________________________________________

I bounced up and down in the terminal impatiently.

"When are they coming?"

The chairman looked at me cheerfully. "Soon!"

Zero glared at us, I could tell what he wanted to say. "You to keep saying that every five minutes! Shut up!"

I continued bouncing. "I can't take it! I'm gonna go buy some pretzels from that stand it's making my mouth water!"

Zero rolled his eyes.

I stuck out my tongue in retaliation and half ran into the pretzel line.

It wasn't that long, I was only in line for a couple minutes, then I was face to face with the giant mouth-watering pretzels.

"Uwaa!" I pressed my face against the glass to get a better look.

"Um..."

I peered up nd saw an amused looking attendant watching me from over his counter. I straightened up immediately into a soldier position.

"Y-yes, I would like to order two large pretzels, here is the money!" I bowed and held the money in front of me.

The young man laughed as he pulled the yen from my hand. "Two large pretzels, coming right up!"

He bent down to the glass warming case. I tried to see what he was doing, but it was hard to do while staying upright.

Finally he emerged, pretzels wrapped with the customary white paper bag for each pretzel, only covering half of them.

"Here is your change." He smiled as he dropped the yen into my hand, I shoved the coins into my pocket.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed a pretzel in each hand and darted back to where the chairman and Zero were waiting.

The chairman stared at me for a moment, the his mouth opened. "Hey, Yuuki, did you really need to get two?"

I smiled and answered cheerfully. "Of course I did! One for me and,"

I shoved the pretzel in my right hand into Zero's chest. "one for Zero!"

Zero grunted but took the pretzel.

The chairman looked at me with puppy dog eyes you should never see on an adult. "Aw, Yuuki chan, why don't I get one too?"

I looked at him sternly. "I only have two hands, besides, Zero and I are growing, we need our nutrients."

"Because soft pretzels have so many nutrients." Zero said unhelpfully through a mouth full of pretzel.

I punched him on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be on my side! Who gave you that pretzel?"

Zero glared back at me. "Who gave you the money to buy the pretzel?" He shot back.

"That's beside the point!" I yelled.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

I stomped my foot. "Aw geez!"

I turned from him and folded my arms to sulk.

_____________________________________________________________

Hehe, next time they'll get together, I promise.

Yes, you really can see the international date line from an airplane. You have to be traveling some distance though and just at the right time!

Plz Review! Reviewers make my day!


	3. Shall We Go?

Yup, I am finally uploading again, slightly.

School kills me, gomen while I try to fight it.

Enjoy! I don't own this and all that.....

* * *

The lights that ran on electricity here were different from the ones on the plane. They were brighter, sharper, looked colder, and were loud.

There were not many people here, a few stray passengers wobbled off hallways near ours sleepily.

The pilots said it was around midnight here in Japan, I realized that back home it would have been six in the morning already, everyone would be up, I would have been halfway to town to trade for food, my arms safely covered.

The large window to my right that looked over the plane machines landed worked with the darkness to make a mirror only broken by the lights the pilots said guided them to the ground.

My clothes looked foreign even to me compared to the clothed of all the people in the stands around me and the few wandering plane riders.

The green fabric of my halter shirt looked worn, the patterns and white accents that were sewn on seemed far too flashy.

It also showed my stomach, it had made it easier to move back home, but now I self-consciously put a hand over the claw mark now very visable on the side of my stomach that I had gotten from a young anima during an argument.

The sleeves I had on had seemed clever before, now they just looked silly.

Well, at least they were fingerless.

My shorts seemed too short, my boots too tall.

Someone pulled on my too short shorts.

Snow looked at me, her clothes were just as exotic as mine, and so were everyone elses I realized.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, her eyes full of puzzlement

I pulled her into my arms. "Nothing but silly things" I told her.

I went back to the group.

Many of them were practicing the language we would use here, we had spent many years learning from a noble's son who had turned anima.

We all still had accents, I thought, listening to the people in the stalls around us.

They were staring in our direction, probably at our clothes I decided.

Feye sidled up to me.

"I don't see anyone looking to meet us, what do we do, Laerone?"

I frowned. He said he would be here, where...

"Eh? We leave for three minutes and the whole group shows up."

I looked over at the owner of the voice.

A man wearing a dark green shawl and glasses smiled at the group, to his side were two kids, dressed in intricate matching outfits.

Were they the clothes called uniforms? I wondered.

One of them was a tall boy with silver hair and misty purple eyes, he was doing his best to look away from our group, uninterested.

He smelled odd. there was a human scent about him, but it was faint, a strange, sweet smelling hung about him more prominently.

The girl with chocolate hair and eyes smelled more definitely human.

She bounced back and forth on the ballse of her feet, very excited.

I walked up to the man with glasses.

"Are you chairman Cross?" I asked, the my line of how to speak shifting with the language rolling off my tongue.

"Yes I am, You must be Laerone, the one who wrote to me."

I nodded.

"I am very pleased to meet you." Cross smiled again.

"And I you." I formed a half smile.

Feye called to me in native tongue. "Is it him?"

I switched back to it without thinking and called back, "Yes, tell everyone to make sure they have everything."

Feye nodded and melded into the croud, saying slight commands as he passed.

Cross peered at the group before speaking to me again.

I was starting to get a headache from switching languages.

"They are quite good at listening."

I smiled sadly. "You tend to be when it's usually your life that's the price for ignoring them."

The girl gasped.

I turned to her, puzzled. Had one of the group gone anima?

But she was looking at me, I looked down, trying to see the problem.

She walked forward and touched my stomach. "Does it hurt?"

Oh, the scar.

I laughed. "Are you kidding? This is hardly a scratch! Feye has had much worse."

Now the boy was looking at me.

"What did it?" He asked me.

I scanned my memory, trying to remember what anima the kid had gotten.

"Um, wild cat I think."

He kept looking at it. "Kinda big for a cat isn't it?"

I blinked in surprise, was it?

"Well everything's bigger in Astaria." I shrugged.

He grunted and looked away from me.

"Laerone, we are ready." Snow prompted me in Japanese.

She had less of an accent than the rest of us, the noble boy told me it was because she learnde so young.

"Thanks, Snow." I ruffled her hair and turned to face Cross.

"Shall we go? It's late here, right?"

Cross nodded and said, "I'll lead you over to the buses."

* * *

This foot note her for no reason.

Review please !


	4. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
